deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Sinister
Mister Sinister is a character from Marvel Comics, who is considered to be one of the most powerful villains in his respected universe. He's also a fan of using the word "sinister" on numerous occasions Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Mister Sinister (Completed) * Count Dooku VS Mister Sinister (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Vandal Savage (DC Comics) History Nathaniel Essex was a firm believer in Charles Darwin’s theory of natural selection, though he felt Darwin and his contemporaries were shackled by too many moral constraints to confirm it with human subjects. In his research, Essex learned that humanity has the potential to evolve due to what he called “Essex Factors” in the human genome. But he was labeled a quack by his peers and sought funding from unsavory groups and using the homeless as test subjects in his penny dreadful experiments. Eventually, Essex was telepathically contacted by who he would call Apocalypse for the revelations of theory being proven. Under Apocalyse's instruction, Essex concocted a serum that would awaken his mutant gene. The end result would be chalk white skinned immortal that his dying wife would call "Sinister" in her final breath. When James Xavier learned of his experiments and informed the authorities, Sinister was forced to flee his homeland and go into hiding. Eventually emerging from the shadows ages later, Sinister seeks out ideal mutants to experiment on to help him make the world a much more evolved place: Targeting Scott Summer, Jean Grey, and their family as a result. Death Battle Info * Name: Nathaniel Essex * Age: Over 200 Years * Height: 6'4" | 1.93 meters * Weight: 285 lbs. | 129 kg Weapons and Abilities * Cellular Shapeshifting * Regenerative healing factor * Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes & durability * Telepathy * Mental Paralysis * Mind Control * Dilate Power * Telekinesis * Concussive Blasts * Forcefields * Flight * Technology Interface * Immortality Feats * Alpha-level Mutant * Can read the minds of others within radius of two-hundred fifty Earth miles * Matched and surpassed Professor X and Apocalypse in a telepathic duel * Years of unparalleled combat experience * One of the smartest beings in his universe like that of Reed Richards and Doctor Doom * Trained himself in numerous martial arts * Can lift 10 tons * Forcefields are strong enough to protect against Cyclops's optic blasts Flaws * Cannot replace entire limbs or organs. * Durability and stamina have limitations. * Dilate power requires direct contact. * Got kick in the crotch by Deadpool. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Supervillains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Mental Manipulators